


Queen of Thieves

by vmplvr1977



Series: Queen's Assassin [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Assassin Aden, Assassin Anya, Assassin Clarke, Assassin Ontari, Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Clarke Griffin, BAMF Clarke Griffin/Lexa, BAMF Lexa, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Boss Lexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Pirates, Power couple clexa, Queen Lexa, Secret Identity, Theif Monty, Thief Clarke, Thief Raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmplvr1977/pseuds/vmplvr1977
Summary: The Coalition is in a state of unrest and uncertainty following the civil war. The fugitive Prince Wells Jaha is on the loose, launching a blockade of the Thirteen Kingdoms with his pirates.  The wealthy few face uproar, following the discovery of a nefarious slave trade operation that targets youth and enslaves them. As more evidence of the monarchs' numerous crimes is revealed, the wealthy and poor become more divided than before. Kings, Queens, heirs to the throne and generals are being assassinated. Castles and trade routes are being looted for gold.Amid the turmoil, the have-nots turn to the extremely powerful criminal 'Heda' that shares her wealth and offers protection from the cruelty of the monarchs. Nicknamed the Queen of Thieves, this mysterious criminal has hundreds of expertly trained spies and Assassins spread across the Thirteen Kingdoms. She is gathering more and more followers with each passing day, making her more powerful than the Thirteen monarchs combined. The only clue to this mysterious Queen of Thieves' identity is the only two words uttered by her spies before they die by their own hand. "Gon Heda."
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Queen's Assassin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718431
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	1. The Rise of Heda

**Author's Note:**

> You should at least read Part Two (The Queen's Army) first. This picks up immediately afterwards.
> 
> So yay, Here's Part 3 of my story! I'm really excited about it and I hope you enjoy it! This will have more chapters than the previous parts, but I'm not certain of the ETA (working on chapter 2 now).
> 
> Oh, and I teetered over smut and it really fit the scene, so SMUT ALERT! I broke it up with *********** before and after if it's not your thing.

**Rock Line Castle**

**Clarke 17, Lexa 18**

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


“Please! Don’t do this!!” The stable maiden begged, and a hooded figure ducked into cover, to observe the soldiers as they dragged their victim inside.

  
  
  


The woman watching them quickly made her way into the house and unsheathed her dagger. The first guard was the easiest to kill. He was at the doorway waiting his turn and she slit his throat with ease. The woman caught his body in her arms and dragged him out of the way before moving to her next target. This was a unique fighting style. It took far more patience and skill to kill five guards in close quarters, silently. One by one she killed the other four and arrived just in time for the last. The last soldier collapsed on the ground and the woman looked at the Assassin cautiously as she lowered her hood. Her brown hair was in braids and brilliant green eyes stood out from the black war-paint.

  
  
  


“Who are you?”

  
  
  


“I need to purchase a horse and have it prepared for immediate travel.” The brunette answered calmly and wished that the war-paint on her face wasn’t so intimidating. 

  
  
  


“I uh, you don’t plan on stealing it?” The woman was understandably frightened, but Lexa couldn’t risk revealing her true identity.

  
  
  


She was visiting the Rock Line King to discuss a trade agreement, but Clarke heard disturbing rumors as she walked the streets the night before. The blonde was following a lead on the other side of the city and was not aware that her Queen was looking for evidence of her own. The Assassin would lecture the brunette when they met at the Inn, especially with Lexa taking matters in her own hands. It was dangerous and if they discovered the Queen, she would have to explain herself to the King. Monarchs aren’t supposed to dress like bandits and exact their own justice. However, the brunette could not ignore the attack on the stable maiden.

  
  
  


“I do not steal from the less fortunate, only those like these men and their superiors.”

  
  
  


“But the guards… someone will come looking for them.”

  
  
  


“I will take care of that, while you prepare my steed and keep watch. There is a back door, I assume?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, and the woman pointed the way with a shaky hand. 

  
  
  


“Yes, through there.”

  
  
  


“Here is the gold for the steed.” Heda handed the stable maiden a small pouch of gold.

  
  
  


“It’s too much, none of them are worth even half this gold.” The woman offered the pouch back to Lexa, likely not trusting kindness from a woman that looked like a bandit.

  
  
  


“They are to me. I will return once I have disposed of the bodies.” Heda placed a tarp on the ground and considered how to handle the situation. 

  
  
  


She would find Clarke to assist her, but wasn’t certain where to look for the blonde. Lexa couldn’t risk the woman being arrested, so she tried the sewers. If this was anything like the other cities, there would be people that would help the brunette for gold. She whistled when she spotted three beggars surrounding the sewer entrance and silently gestured for them to follow. When they arrived at the stables, the three vagrant youths gathered the bodies and made their way back to the sewers without exchanging a single word. 

  
  
  


Once they finished, they looked to Lexa for further instructions and she knelt down, pulling back her black hood. The children couldn’t be older than ten or eleven, much like her army in Polis. What drew her attention was that all of their faces were heavily scarred and it looked deliberate. The brunette would ask about it, but she didn’t want to offend them.

  
  
  


“Is this the first time they’ve given her trouble?”

  
  
  


“No, the King’s men killed her husband and took both of her children a month ago.” One girl answered, and the brunette narrowed her green eyes. Lexa and her ever-growing army was seeing this more and more. 

  
  
  


“Where did they take the children?”

  
  
  


“Put them in chains and then in a caged wagon headed west, with the others. They say there’s a Fort filled with slaves near the border of Delphi.” The boy replied, sounding like this was a normal occurrence and that made Lexa very concerned.

  
  
  


Their spies mentioned that people, specifically children, were disappearing from each of the cities and villages they visited. Those they spoke to seemed hesitant to discuss it and seemed afraid of someone. Who were they afraid of? Where were they being taken and why? Clarke was looking for an answer, but the brunette feared it wouldn’t be soon enough. Now these young orphans suggested they were being gathered by soldiers and taken to a military Fort. She needed more information and hoped these children would give her a lead to follow. 

  
  
  


“How often does this happen?”

  
  
  


“Every month they chose five girls and five boys. Doesn’t matter if you’re an orphan or a blacksmith’s son, they take who they want.” A second girl offered and Lexa began chewing the inside of her cheek angrily. 

  
  
  


“You’re not afraid that they will take you?” Lexa wanted to charge the Castle and demand the King’s head, yet she knew they would set him free. Their peers judged crimes of monarchs, and they voted on whether to prosecute. Unfortunately, the Rock Line King was in a tight circle of monarchs that always voted together.

  
  
  


“They only take the pretty ones, so we did this. The men never take the ones with scarred faces, they say their buyer doesn’t pay for damaged goods.” One girl gestured to their scarred faces and the hooded woman shook her head in disbelief. Her people were mutilating themselves to avoid being taken, and it made her heartbreak. 

  
  
  


Lexa was the Coalition Queen, making every man, woman and child on the continent her people. She allowed the monarchs to rule their own Kingdoms, with little to no oversight, and this was the result. Lexa needed to take action, though she wasn’t certain where to begin. Clarke would likely know what to do, so she would discuss it with her and hopefully successfully prosecute the King for his crimes.

  
  
  


“How many more of you are there on the streets?” Lexa asked after a moment of deep thought, they were moving some operations to an Inn nearby and would need more reinforcements. 

  
  
  


“Thirty of us sleep in the sewers.”

  
  
  


“Are the other children in the city safe?”

  
  
  


“The ones that still have parents either cut their faces or fled the city. They say it’s safe in Polis, Queen Alexandria gives the poor homes and food.” The boy’s words made a swell of emotions flow through the brunette. Lexa felt both honored and ashamed by that news. Her people knew that she was a compassionate ruler and yet many people were suffering. 

  
  
  


“Two nights from now, go to the Nightblood Inn on the south side of the village and tell the innkeeper you’re looking for a little bird. My contact will give you food, shelter and gold if you complete the tasks given to you. What’s your name?” Heda looked at the first girl. She was about her age.

  
  
  


“Zoe Monroe.”

  
  
  


“You’re the one my associate will expect to meet at the Inn, Zoe. This will feed you and your friends for a week. Don’t spend it all at once, or the guards will get suspicious and think you stole it.” Lexa instructed, wishing that she knew how Clarke went about hiring recruits and would ask her tonight.

  
  
  


“Nothing new, we steal all the time.”

  
  
  


“Now you will steal for me.” Lexa smirked, it was thrilling to meet in dark alleys and hire thieves. Now she understood why Clarke always felt accomplished when she hired fresh recruits.

  
  
  


“Who are you?” 

  
  
  


“I am Heda. Farewell, Zoe Monroe.” Lexa pulled her hood over her head and returned to the stables to clean the blood. It took longer than she expected, but there was no sign left of the Royal Guards’ presence. She needs to be on her way to meet Clarke and this would make her tardy. But it was worth it, if her people were safe.

  
  
  


“Your horse is tacked and ready for travel, as requested.” The stable maiden announced as the brunette exited the house and Lexa handed her a pouch filled with gold.

  
  
  


“Thank you, this is for you.”

  
  
  


“You’ve already paid me three times more than the horse is worth, lass.” The woman protested as the hooded figure stowed her belongings and mounted the steed.

  
  
  


“Consider it a gift from Heda.”

  
  
  


“Who’s Heda?” The stable maiden gave her a confused look, and the brunette smirked.

  
  
  


“I am. If you ever need help, find a beggar on the south side of the village and ask for a little bird. You have my protection from this day forward.” Lexa kicked her horse and disappeared into the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nightblood Inn

  
  
  


“Ha yun, ai Haiplana. Weron yu don gon? (Hello, my Queen. Where were you?)” Clarke asked when the brunette entered the cellar and Lexa looked around the room.

  
  
  


“Oso ste soulou? (Are we alone?)”

  
  
  


“Yes. Though Harper should be here soon to help you with your dress. Take a seat, we must remove that war-paint before we return to the Castle.” The blonde’s tone was impersonal, something that had become normal recently and Lexa wasn't certain why. Things were going so well between them, the first night they made love was clumsy and perfect at the same time. Practice makes perfect and each night, they became more hungry for pleasure. They even began skipping Council meetings to worship each other's bodies in the safety of their secret chambers. Then suddenly Clarke became distant.

  
  
  


“Something horrible is happening in this city, hodnes. They take children from their homes and send them out of the Castle.”

  
  
  


“Zoe and her friends advised me, right before you paid them to help you hide corpses of city Guards.” The blonde grabbed a cloth and wet it before gently wiping the black paint off her Queen’s face. It was strange how tender Clarke was, given how standoffish she had been in recent weeks. 

  
  
  


“You were watching me.”

  
  
  


“Always. Sneaking into homes and killing people is my job, your Majesty.” The blonde had always been respectful of Lexa’s title, now she refrained from calling her anything other than ‘your Majesty’ or ‘my Queen’. The brunette spent hours wondering why or what had changed, her beloved Assassin was upset about something. Unfortunately, she excused herself whenever the brunette asked.

  
  
  


“I had to see it for myself Clarke, and I’m glad I did. We must do something.”

  
  
  


“Hiring the orphans is an excellent start, but please let me handle that. If anyone realized who you were…” Clarke let out a frustrated sigh and the brunette took her hands, careful to meet her blue eyes.

  
  
  


“My people are suffering! Children are mutilating their faces to avoid being kidnapped and put in chains. I refuse to hide in my Castle and do nothing.”

  
  
  


“We have an army of spies and thieves for that. It’s too dangerous, your Majesty. And unfortunately, the law is protecting the ones responsible. You could have Marcus arrest them, but I believe there are other monarchs involved.” Clarke suggested.

  
  
  


“If they are, we need to discover who and for how long.”

  
  
  


“We will, just please don’t put yourself in danger. I had to kill seven guards to keep them from catching you while you moved the bodies. These streets aren’t safe for anyone. The Keep guards have power to do as they like, with little interference from the crown. They rape, steal gold and kill whoever they want.” The blonde sat down and rubbed her temples, likely worried about her Queen’s tendency to act rashly.

  
  
  


“Then we must stop them.”

  
  
  


“We will, I promise. However, if there are others involved, arresting one monarch will alert them and they will cover their tracks. We must handle it with discretion, so when we act it will end permanently. Our spies are collecting evidence in each Keep and we will have reports soon. Until then, I need you to promise that you will leave the killing and espionage to me.” Clarke’s tone was stern, and the brunette decided it would be best to let her win this battle.

  
  
  


“Very well.” There was a knock on the door and Clarke crossed the room to open it, so Harper could enter.

  
  
  


“I will be outside when you are ready for me to escort you to the Castle, my Queen.” The blonde exited without further discussion, leaving Lexa feeling guilty for upsetting her.

  
  
  


“Shall I help you change into something more presentable, Heda?”

  
  
  


“Yes Harper, thank you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Polis**

**Throne Room**

**Two Weeks Later**

  
  
  
  


“Prince Bellamy and Princess Octavia request a private audience, your Majesty.” Indra announced, and the brunette crumpled her eyebrows in confusion. The Queen was not aware the Blakes were in Polis and wondered about the purpose of an unannounced visit.

  
  
  


“Send them in, General. I dismiss the rest of you, we will reconvene in the morning.”

  
  
  


“Yes, your Majesty.” The Court filed out of the room, while Lexa scanned the shadows for Clarke and smiled when she stepped into view.

  
  
  


“Did you know they were coming?”

  
  
  


“No, your Majesty. Their ship sails to Azgeda, not Polis. Murphy said Octavia approached him when their ship docked and said it was urgent.” Clarke reported and the two siblings entered with Ontari, who seemed agitated by something.

  
  
  


“Prince Bellamy and Princess Octavia, I am glad to see you both. Though your visit is unexpected...” Lexa offered and the two children gave Ontari a nod before she stepped forward.

  
  
  


“Your Majesty made it clear at the summit in Arkadia that you oppose slavery and pressed for a vote on the matter.” The dark-haired Assassin replied.

  
  
  


“And I made my dissatisfaction in the final vote known.” Lexa clenched her jaw in frustration. 

  
  


The Blakes and Azplana sided with Lexa on abolishing slavery in the Coalition, while the other monarchs voted against it. The brunette was livid and berated all of them for seeing any human being as an animal. Clarke advised her Queen that the monarchs were raised to believe they were superior to other people and pointed out their behavior while in Polis. They treated the servants Lexa provided them horribly and rarely allowed their Assassins to speak on any subject. All of them were aware of Clarke’s heritage, yet Nia and Theolonius were the only ones that saw her as a person. The others called her slave or girl, infuriating Lexa frequently. Yes, Clarke was technically a slave, but if it weren’t for her parents’ murder, she would be their Queen.

  
  
  


“Which is why the Prince and Princess commanded me to share this with you. Your Assassin supplied me with a lead on a personal matter and I learned more than I had hoped to. Several monarchs are kidnapping children and killing anyone that objects. It leaves those not taken to die of starvation and they are forced to live on the streets. The evidence I found in the General’s home, infers that they are selling them to other Kingdoms as slaves.” Ontari stood exactly in the same way as Clarke. In fact, they looked almost like reflections of each other.

  
  
  


“Your Majesty, if Clarke hadn’t found us, Octavia and I would have been one of those children. I know the others voted against us, but we have to do something.” Bellamy interjected, and Lexa feared that the problem was larger than she originally believed. Though Clarke had suggested as much.

  
  
  


“Clarke and I had similar findings in Rock Line. The children there are mutilating their faces to avoid being taken by the King’s men.”

  
  
  


“You saved the orphans here in Polis, your Majesty. We thought you would do the same for them.” Octavia gave her a hopeful smile which caused Lexa to feel helpless. The Blakes looked up to the Queen and Clarke, seeing them as heroes rather than people.

  
  
  


“Unfortunately, the law is on their side and I only have unlimited power in Polis. My small Council has been going over our bylaws to find any recourse, but we’ve found none so far.”

  
  
  


“Then perhaps we should disregard the law. You are the Queen of the Coalition, it is your duty to protect your people. If the law won’t allow you to fulfill that duty, then fuck the law.” Ontari said candidly, and Lexa shook her head.

  
  
  


“I am a Queen, not a criminal.”

  
  
  


“Yet you use hundreds of criminals in your own city, your Majesty. Before you lecture my monarchs for telling me about your secret army, they have commanded me to never speak of it outside of those present.” The dark-haired Assassin retorted and Clarke stepped forward.

  
  
  


“I have hired them to protect my Queen, not wage war with other Kingdoms. I will not put her in danger by waging a war over slavery.”

  
  
  


“You were the fucking Queen of the Thirteen Kingdoms, Clarke. Jaha was the only monarch that didn’t know that you were Alexander’s slave and the other Kings didn’t lift a finger to help you. You fought other slaves to the death in the pits to survive. How many kids did you kill in that time? They didn’t want to be slaves either, but they died to entertain King Alexander.” Ontari argued, and the Queen agreed with her.

  
  
  


“She’s correct, Clarke.”

  
  
  


“Your Majesty…”

  
  
  


“My father had thousands of slaves, many of them children and I never considered where they came from until now. He had no right to make you a slave, and yet few stood against him. Because they were afraid, even Anya and Indra feared my father. I couldn’t save you from a monster, but perhaps I can save the children taken now.” Lexa believed every word and hoped the blonde would understand her reasons.

  
  
  


“What’s your plan, Ontari?” Clarke let out a sigh and shifted her gaze to the other Assassin.

  
  
  


“You already hire criminals, why not hire more and launch an attack on the Keeps involved?” Ontari shrugged, and the blonde seemed to consider the idea before she spoke.

  
  
  


“They trade slaves for gold and if we take their gold, they cannot purchase them.”

  
  
  


“Exactly.” The dark-haired Assassin smiled.

  
  
  


“Each monarch is worth billions, it would be very difficult to steal that much gold from just one King.” Lexa shook her head, not knowing how to make the plan work. Leading an army of thieves in Polis was time consuming and had hundreds of moving parts, now they were discussing a larger scale. Much larger.

  
  
  


“We build an army of thieves in every Kingdom and they will fight for the people. We can misappropriate the monarchs’ wealth and rescue the slaves along the way. The ones we free will join our cause and increase our numbers.”

  
  
  


“You cannot guarantee that they will want to join our cause, Ontari.” Lexa countered.

  
  
  


“You saved us and we will follow you to hell and back, your Majesty. The people will do the same, I know they will.” Octavia smiled proudly, believing that the Queen and Clarke could work miracles.

  
  
  


“It will take work to train thieves and build this army. Polis took three years before we had control of the entire city.” Clarke seemed to consider this seriously, which was surprising.

  
  
  


“My uncle requested a visit, I will ask him to help us.” Lexa suggested and the blonde Assassin shook her head.

  
  
  


“Your Majesty, we do not know if we can trust him.”

  
  
  


“We can, Gustus is nothing like my father. My mother often told me I was more like him than my father, it surprised me when King Alexander named him as his heir.”

  
  
  


“You haven’t met King Gustus, your Majesty. He could have changed.” Clarke retorted.

  
  
  


“Then I shall invite him to Polis so you can determine if he is trustworthy. The three of you are welcome to stay in Polis for as long as you wish. It will give Ontari time to acquaint herself with our army, while I consider our options.” Lexa gave a dismissive nod, knowing she needed to discuss further with Clarke.

  
  
  


“Thank you, your Majesty.” Her three guests bowed and left the throne room. Clarke’s face was almost unreadable.

  
  
  


“I assume that you are angry with me, Clarke?”

  
  
  


“We cannot trust them, your Majesty. The Blakes are young and Ontari…”

  
  
  


“They mandate royal Assassins to obey their monarchs, therefore Ontari is bound to obey the Blakes. I do not believe Octavia and Bellamy are our enemies, Clarke.” Lexa said, and the blonde chewed on her bottom lip.

  
  
  


“Not yet. King Gustus is being protected by Anya and I definitely do not trust her.”

  
  
  


“She was serving my father, as they assigned you and Ontari to us. If my father hired you for himself…”

  
  
  


“I would have to obey his commands, though I would hate myself for it.” Clarke finished for the Queen and Lexa nodded in agreement.

  
  
  


“Precisely. You have valid reasons to hate Anya, but she serves Gustus now.”

  
  
  


“Permission to execute King Alexander, your Majesty?” The blonde Assassin stood erect and folded her hands behind her back professionally.

  
  
  


“Once my mother has said her goodbyes…”

  
  
  


“He needs to die before we invite King Gustus to Polis. Anya took a vow to protect King Alexander until his death. Technically, she still serves him and I will not allow her in this Castle until I’m certain...” Clarke stopped and scanned the brunette’s face. “You don’t want me to kill him, do you?”

  
  
  


“I don’t. He is my father, Clarke.” Lexa answered honestly and regretted her choice of words upon seeing the hurt on the blonde’s face.

  
  
  


“Your Majesty.” Clarke gave a curt bow and turned to leave the throne room.

  
  
  


“Clarke, wait. I haven’t excused you…” The Queen stood from her throne, appalled that her Assassin ignored her for the first time in over a decade.

  
  
  


It left Lexa in a mixture of confusion and regret. The blonde had never walked out on her Queen. She knew that Clarke despised King Alexander, and rightfully so. Lexa had finally given her the ability to have justice, and then made excuses to stall her. It wasn't right, and it wasn’t fair to Clarke. Alexander murdered her family, took her throne and enslaved her. Lexa had not visited him once in the three months he was her prisoner. The other monarchs approved his execution, and she had authority, yet she allowed him to live. She intended on killing him, yet every time Clarke brought it up Lexa made excuses. 

  
  


It suddenly occurred to the brunette Queen that it might be the reason Clarke had become so distant in recent weeks. Lexa slept in Clarke’s room each night, but often woke to find the blonde asleep in a chair. The Assassin always said that she was working and must have dozed off. Now Lexa realized that the blonde was likely resentful of her refusal to execute her father. She was hurting her beloved Assassin with inaction, and if Lexa wasn’t careful, she might lose Clarke. That thought was enough to make the Queen walk to the dungeons to tell her father goodbye.

  
  
  


“My daughter finally paid me a visit, I was thinking you had forgotten about me.” Her father smiled and got to his feet, though his chains kept him on the opposite side of the cell.

  
  
  


“I haven’t.”

  
  
  


“Your Assassin isn’t very pleased with you.” Alexander suggested, causing the brunette to grind her teeth angrily.

  
  
  


“You don’t speak for Clarke.”

  
  
  


“I have seen her nearly every day since we arrived in Polis, except for your two trips to other Kingdoms. We’ve had several conversations and your Assassin stopped making excuses for you before you went to Rock Line Castle.” Alexander replied with a somber look and the brunette fought to hide the emotions his words stirred within her.

  
  
  


“I plan to correct that mistake.” Lexa countered, certain now that Clarke was angry that Alexander still breathed. The Queen had to execute him, or she would lose her beloved blonde to resentment.

  
  
  


“Then send her down here and put us both out of our misery, Lex.”

  
  
  


“I have questions first and with the others voting for your execution, I assume you won’t protect them.” The Queen raised an eyebrow and her father chuckled.

  
  
  


“Ah… which deviant secret have you learned?”

  
  
  


“Children kidnapped from their homes and sold.” Lexa replied, curious at her father’s choice of words.

  
  
  


“There’s a hell of a lot more to it than that, Lexa.”

  
  
  


“Such as?”

  
  
  


“Believe it or not, Clarke was lucky. The others wanted to pass her around, before selling her overseas to the sex trade. If her body hadn’t been so damaged from the pits and our torture sessions…” Alexander answered and the thought made her want to scream. Instead, she glared at him.

  
  
  


“Do not finish that sentence, father.” Lexa had never asked Clarke any details of her treatment, she witnessed enough and hoped her father was truthful about saving her from that.

  
  
  


“It’s not just kids, there are buyers for almost anything. I sold thousands for this supposed arena across the Eastern Sea, that’s where the Blake boy was headed before Clarke found him. It’s the most profitable business in the Coalition, and most of that money comes from overseas.”

  
  
  


“Who is involved?”

  
  
  


“Nia turns the slaves she buys into Assassins and believes that she’s protecting them, I suppose she does. Jaha turns his slaves into religious zealots to save their soul. Floukru handles the out of country transportation and the others find the merchandise.” Alexander explained and Lexa realized that the Blakes might be her only ally, though hoped Nia would assist. The only other option was...

  
  
  


“What about Gustus?”

  
  
  


“My brother always opposed slavery, he tried to convince me to abolish it when I was sitting on the Polis throne. Fucking pacifist.” Alexander shook his head and chuckled.

  
  
  


“Why haven’t I met him?”

  
  
  


“Because I didn’t want him negatively influencing you.” Her father shrugged and Lexa narrowed her eyes.

  
  
  


“How would he influence me?”

  
  
  


“The two of you have similar… personal lives. If Gus was around, he would have encouraged you to follow your heart and it was bad enough that you were so damned attached.” Alexander answered, and the Queen recalled all that she had been told about her uncle. No one mentioned that preferred the same sex, as Lexa did. It gave her some hope that she might have someone else to confide in, though she knew nothing else about Gustus.

  
  
  


“Why did you give him your throne?”

  
  
  


“Because you needed another monarch you could trust, and he will protect your secret.”

  
  
  


“Is there anything else I need to know?”

  
  
  


“They keep the gold in vaults in each Kingdom, I only know where mine is, and each lock requires two keys. The monarchs have one and the other is in the possession of representatives of our contact overseas. She’s very private and doesn’t trust any of us, which is why we need her people to open the vaults. They show up when they have a deposit or withdrawal.” Alexander explained, and Lexa wondered just how far this stretched.

  
  
  


“Who is she?”

  
  
  


“None of us knows her actual name and I’m fairly certain that she works for someone else. Her people call her the Doctor or Doc. Anya knows where my vault is and where I keep my key, Gus will have to command her to hand it over. Either way, without the Doctor’s help you can’t open it and I assume she knows I’m incarcerated.”

  
  
  


“Is that everything you know?”

  
  
  


“Yes.”

  
  
  


“Then this is goodbye, father. You have my permission to kill him now, Clarke.” Lexa wasn’t entirely certain that the blonde was present, but knew there would be a spy nearby if Clarke wasn’t. They would tell the blonde what they said and the Queen would beg Clarke to forgive her in private, not in front of her father.

  
  
  


Lexa had much to consider, after speaking with Alexander and stopped by the officers’ quarters in the North Tower. She needed to get a message to her uncle. The only certainty after her last conversation with her father was she could trust Gustus. As expected, Aden was awaiting her arrival and gave her a respectful nod.

  
  


“Heda, I assume you have a message for the Trikru King?” The blonde boy asked, causing Lexa to shake her head in amazement. She didn’t see anyone rushing to let the officers know the Queen was on her way and was puzzled by how they passed information so quickly.

  
  
  


“Yes, thank you.” Lexa followed the teen to the secret passageway and looked around in awe.

  
  


She had never been inside of their quarters and it pleased her to see how spacious it seemed. There was plenty of room for all the officers, which had grown to thirty. Raven, Aden and Monty were in charge, they gave their reports to Clarke. They took reports from the second officers and delegated tasks that trickled down the ranks. It worked like any other army and was efficient. All of them seemed at home in the Tower, many were laughing as they told stories at large dining tables, some were reading in their bunk bed and others were preparing for their shifts.

  
  
  


“Heda.” They said as she passed, and the brunette gave them a soft smile.

  
  
  


“We will have privacy here, Heda.” Aden informed her after passing the others and shut the door behind them. This room was the size of Clarke’s quarters, with one bunk bed and one separate bed, and tables with scrolls scattered on them. Monty was on the top bunk reading and Raven was on the lone bed going over a stack of parchment.

  
  
  


“Heda, I’ve got the letter for your uncle prepared. Just need you to read over it and sign.” Raven said as Aden pulled out a chair for the Queen to sit. “I’m glad you finally gave the order, we were tiring of Clarke hovering over us all the damned time.”

  
  
  


“Hovering?”

  
  
  


“What Raven means is she’s spent more time here with us than she usually does.” Monty crawled down and the three officers joined Lexa at the table.

  
  
  


“Because she’s avoiding me.” Even the officers were aware of Clarke’s recent behavior, then again it was their job to know.

  
  
  


“I know groveling is difficult for royalty, but I suggest you learn how. Her foul mood is only getting worse, and it makes her obsess over every fucking detail.” Raven grumbled as she pointed out important parts of the letter to Gustus.

  
  
  


“So she’s confided in you three.”

  
  
  


“You’re the only one Clarke confides in, Heda. With us she just feeds us the excuse of checking something for the five millionth time and then gets grumpy when we ask what’s wrong.” Aden sighed.

  
  
  


“I apologize that our disagreement has caused your duties to become more strenuous.”

  
  
  


“Don’t apologize Heda, just kiss and make up already. Everyone aspires to have a love story like yours and Clarke’s. Lately, we’re beginning to lose hope.” Raven grumbled, though her admission made Lexa very concerned. They knew about her feelings for Clarke and were openly discussing it.

  
  
  


“It’s okay, Heda. Only the officers know and we won’t let it get out. Though I wish the day would come, when you don’t have to hide all the time. You guys make a beautiful couple, well you did.” Monty smiled hopefully.

  
  
  


“Thank you, Monty. I don’t suppose you know where she is?”

  
  
  


“She went to the dungeons to deal with Alexander. I’m guessing that Clarke will go for a walk afterwards, to clear her head and then she’ll go to bed. I don't want to sound presumptuous but we assigned all the officers to your Tower. That way you can... you know.” Aden hinted with rosy cheeks, and the Queen scribbled her signature on the parchment, then sealed the letter. This was not a conversation she was prepared to have with them and they clearly weren't aware of the secret door.

  
  
  


“Thank you for… well, everything. Send that to TonDC immediately and let me know how he replies.” Lexa stood, considering how to apologize to Clarke and hoped she would be in her room.

  
  
  


“Yes, Heda.”

  
  


The Queen opened the door to her chambers and halted in the doorway. Clarke was sitting on the Queen's bed, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

  
  


"Clarke…"

  
  


"I'm sorry for being short with you, Lex. It wasn't fair to expect you to want him dead as much as I did." The blonde kept her gaze on the floor and Lexa took a seat beside her, then lifted her chin. Clarke's eyes were glistening and the Queen realized that she hadn't seen the blonde cry since the day they met. Though none of them escaped her sapphire eyes, knowing she was the cause of it, shattered Lexa's heart. 

  
  


"Hodnes, it wasn't fair to make you wait so long. You must think me a hypocrite for wanting justice for other children and refusing you yours. I am truly sorry and I beg you to forgive me." The brunette's voice shook and her tears spilled over. Clarke wiped them and placed a soft kiss on her plump lips.

  
  


"You're already forgiven, my love. Just promise me we'll stop the others and save as many slaves as possible. I know it's dangerous and advising you to take action is contrary to everything I was trained for. But it has to stop. Your father was right, I was fortunate to have you and Azplana." The Assassin rested her head against her Queen's as she spoke and caught every tear that escaped with her thumbs.

  
  


"I promise, Clarke. I think with Gustus, and hopefully Nia, we can make a permanent change."

  
  


"Agreed."

  
  


"Will you please hold me?" Lexa hoped that they could return to their old routine, because she fiercely needed reassurance that her blonde truly forgave her.

  
  


"Of course. I'm sorry that I haven't…" Clarke stopped when the brunette captured her lips in a heated kiss.

  
  


"No further reparations tonight, Clarke. I just need to feel you."

  
  


"I'd suggest we switch rooms, but our officers tell me they've made the Tower our safe haven." The blonde offered between kisses and made quick work of the laces on Lexa's dress, while frantically removing her own clothing. It had been nearly a month, since they last made love and they were far more desperate this time. They needed to reconnect after so long and remind themselves that they still loved one another.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****************************************************************************************************

  
  


Lexa was fairly certain she heard a rip when the blonde removed the last of her clothing, but was too in need of her Assassin's affections to care. The blonde tossed Lexa's clothes over her shoulder, pushed her onto her back and immediately latched her lips around a nipple.

  
  


"Clarke…" Lexa moaned as the blonde tugged on a hard nipple with her teeth and ran her hands down her body. The blonde pulled away and gazed down at the brunette with eyes nearly black with lust causing Lexa's body to shudder with anticipation. 

  
  


"I love you so much, hodnes." Lexa whispered as she ran her fingers lightly over the raised lines on the blonde's skin. A permanent testament of the Assassin's love for her Queen.

  
  


"And I love you, Lex." Clarke gave her Queen a bruising kiss, before placing wet kisses down her collarbone. The Assassin kneaded at Lexa's flesh with her hands as she slowly covered every inch of her pale skin with wet kisses and then smiled up at her as she stopped between her thighs. Clarke parted the brunette's dripping folds with a soft lick, Lexa gasped and bucked her hips. The brunette entangled her fingers in blonde's soft hair, pulling her closer for more friction. Clarke hummed in delight as she tasted her Queen's juices, slowly licking upwards towards her clit and then running slow circles around the sensitive nub. 

  
  


"Gods, Clarke!" Lexa cried out at the sensation, her hands tugging at the Assassin's hair eagerly and the blonde let out a soft chuckle. Hooking her arms around Lexa's thighs, Clarke flicked the brunette's engorged clit with her thumb and moved her mouth down to her honeyed entrance, then pumped her tongue slowly in and out of her Queen's hot core. 

  
  


Clarke's mouth and nose were soon coated in a generous helping of Lexa's fluids, as she worked at her opening. Each gasp and moan that left her Queen's throat was heavenly music to Clarke's ears, as were the shuddering muscles tightening around her tongue. The brunette let out a whimper when the Assassin withdrew her tongue and then moaned loudly when she slid two fingers inside. The blonde moved her mouth up to suckle Lexa's clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue and pumping her fingers inside.

  
  


“Oh, Gods...” Lexa screamed as the pleasure ripped through her body and arched back in ecstasy, her walls fluttering around the blonde's digits. 

  
  


The Assassin kept licking and pumping slowly to prolong her Queen's high, bringing another orgasm as soon as the first one had ended. Lexa's body was on fire, sweat glistening on her skin and the pleasure was so intense that she saw stars. Clarke let up after a few moments, her face and mouth glistening with evidence of her Queen's pleasure as she trailed wet kisses up the brunette's shivering body. 

  
  


The blonde nipped playfully at her neck, before Lexa grabbed her and pulled her into a searing kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on Clarke's lips. The blonde shifted her body so she could straddle one of the brunette's thighs and began rolling her hips down to grind against her. Lexa moaned into Clarke's mouth as their tongues danced around each other. The brunette could feel the wet heat soaking her thigh and quickly switched their positions. The Queen hovered over the blonde, taking a moment to appreciate her toned body and slowly traced her fingers across the criss-crossed scars. Lexa kissed each individual patch of skin, showing her appreciation for each and every scar that covered her Assassin's skin.

  
  


“You’re so gorgeous, hodnes. I love you so much.” Lexa smiled and left a trail of wet kisses down to one breast, giving her erect nipple a lick before enveloping it in her warm mouth. The Queen shifted so that she was between her Assassin's thighs, purposely pressing her own toned abs against Clarke's core.

  
  


“I love you too…” Clarke breathed, as Lexa began to palm her other breast and flicked her tongue over the hard nipple in the mouth. The blonde felt like she might explode and each thump of her heart sent another throb through her aching sex. Lexa pulled away and gave Clarke a parting kiss on her lips before moving down her body, feathering playful nips across the blonde's skin along her way.

  
  


The blonde groaned as Lexa gently ran her fingers through her damp golden curls. She wasted no time in teasing Clarke, treating her dripping slit to a slow lick and squeezed the blonde's hips as she circled her clit with her tongue. Clarke gasped, driving her pelvis up into the Queen's mouth. The Assassin moaned as Lexa's tongue flicked expertly over her sensitive nub, both hands tangled into her Queen's long chestnut mane. The Assassin was in heaven, each lick and suck sending her closer to ecstasy. Lexa moaned into her sex as she pleasured her. Clarke could feel her orgasm just on the brink of spilling over.

  
  


“Lex... beja.” Clarke moaned, her words thick with pleasure and Lexa shifted slightly so she could bring her hand up, before sinking two long digits into the blonde's wet heat. Angling her fingers up and curling them, as the brunette searched for the spongy tissue inside her Assassin that always drove her insane. She knew she had found it when Clarke cried out, grinding her hips upwards to the woman that was giving her so much ecstasy. Her hands were still fisting the Queen's hair, and pulled her head down further towards her sex, trying to ask for what she wanted while unable form the words. The Queen sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth while continuing to pump her fingers in and out, earning a loud moan. The Assassin's vision was filled with stars as the pleasure coiled in her belly, burning hot as her Queen licked and pumped. 

  
  


“Fuck…” Clarke shouted, her hips bucking wildly and Lexa pressed down on her clit with her tongue firmly as she sucked, and was rewarded with another long moan. A few seconds later, the blonde's entire body tensed, her eyes rolling back and she came hard. Clarke's thighs clapped together of their own accord, walls pulsating around Lexa's still pumping fingers as she rode out her orgasm. The Queen continued to run lazy circles around the Assassin's clit with her tongue until the blonde pulled her forcefully up by her hair to kiss her, moaning at the taste of herself on Lexa's mouth. Clarke hummed contentedly as her Queen snuggled into her body and set her head on the blonde's shoulder with a wide smile.

  
  


“Ai hod yu in, Lexa.”

  
  


“Ai hod yu in seintaim, Clarke.”

  
  


"We should fight more often…" Clarke teased, and Lexa smacked her stomach, shaking her head.

  
  


"No, we shouldn't! I hated that you were upset with me and missed us doing this. I never want to sleep without you again, Clarke."

  
  


"Then you shan't, my Queen. Though the officers may want us back in my room."

  
  


"I think they are so pleased we've made up, they don't care how loud we are." Lexa let out a contented sigh, when the blonde enveloped her in strong arms. Clarke still loved her and forgave her, that was all she needed to know. They could save the world another day

  
  
  


****************************************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  


**Fort Boudalan**

**Border of Rock Line and Delphi Kingdoms**

**Two Months Later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rain pattered on the rooftop as the Assassin crawled out of a window and darted across it. Clarke didn’t have much time before the Guard located the corpse of her target and she needed to get out of the Castle quickly. The blonde left Raven’s latest invention as a parting gift and the fort was about to be in flames. The assassination and explosion was a distraction from the dozens of prisoners being rescued from the pits by Raven. Her feet slipped in the puddles on the tiles as she ran, but she didn’t let that slow her down as she made her way over the roof to the other side of the Castle. 

  
  
  


Once she reached the edge, she quickly secured her rope on an intimidating gargoyle perched on the corner of the Keep and shimmied down it. She was only ten feet down when the explosion erupted. The noise startled the Assassin, causing her grip on her life line slip and made her free fall for a dozen feet. Clarke gritted her teeth as she caught her fall with one arm, cursing under her breath, and hoped that her hold on the rope wouldn't falter again. 

  
  
  


“Ontari and Anya will never fucking forgive me if I get killed.” The blonde muttered as she carefully lowered her body to the ground.

  
  
  


Clarke’s feet finally landed in the mud just outside of the Keep and she bent over to catch her breath. Clarke was relieved when the tower alarm rang. The guards would look for someone still inside of the Castle, meaning they had plenty of time to slip away. The blonde smiled to see the teenage boy approach with her horse, Abraxas. Raven was leading the prisoners and slaves to safety, assuming they successfully escaped.

  
  
  


“Raven meant it when she said that Heda fought for the people and not gold, my people will never forget it.” Nathan seemed excited and unaware that there was a bloody fight ahead for his people. The Rock Line and Delphi Kings would send men to hunt down the escaped slaves.

  
  
  


“I assume the others got out safely?” Clarke gave Abraxas a soft smile as he nudged her face with his nose and gave him a pat, while the boy nodded. 

  
  
  


“Yes, your people brought them to the caves and we’ll head to Arkadia in the morning.” Nathan answered as they each mounted their horses and headed for the caves. Clarke would escort him to his people and then rendezvous with her Queen in a nearby farm. 

  
  
  


Lexa bought property in every Kingdom to use as safe houses for their spies and thieves. The Queen purchased Inns and businesses in each Keep. They also purchased dozens of farms peppered throughout the Thirteen Kingdoms; it would allow them privacy as they travelled and gave them a place to meet their officers that lived in other cities.

  
  
  


“You have more fighting ahead of you, Nathan. My associates will help you along the way, but we can’t be everywhere at once. Keep your heads down in safe houses and make sure you listen closely when my associates give you instructions.” Clarke forced herself not to shiver from the cold as she rode, the rain soaked every inch of her clothing.

  
  
  


“I would prefer to die fighting for my people, to dying in chains or watch my sister dragged out of her cage to pleasure a bunch of soldiers. You are a slave, it’s branded on your neck for all to see. You have no chains, no cage, you obey Heda’s commands and no other. If that is the life Heda is offering us, we’ll take it. Heda has our fealty from this day forward, we choose her as our Queen and will serve her until our last breath.” Nathan replied, and the blonde smiled to herself, proud of her beloved Queen. Though, no one knew it was Lexa. Heda was now the most wanted criminal in the Coalition.

  
  
  


“Weapons down, it’s Wanheda and Nate.” Raven ordered the guards at the cave entrance and gave the blonde a smile as she dismounted.

  
  
  


“I’ve never seen a horse so attached to a human before.” Nathan offered as Abraxas began showing the blonde affection by rubbing against her.

  
  
  


She found the stallion starving and injured when Lexa purchased an abandoned farm two months ago. Clarke’s first instinct was to euthanize him, but she couldn’t go through with it after he nuzzled her face upon meeting her. The blonde could kill any human without giving it a second thought and yet had trouble with animals. 

  
  
  


Now Abraxas was healthy and went damned near everywhere with Clarke. Lexa was so touched by how affectionate he was towards the blonde, that he soon became the most spoiled horse in the Coalition. He wanted for nothing and had the best of everything, yet she pondered over the similarities between them. Did Abraxas see himself as Clarke’s friend or her slave?

  
  
  


“I wonder if Abraxas sees me in the same way as I see the man that did this to me or how you see the men in the Fort.” The blonde muttered as she considered how much she relied on her horse, and the boy shook his head. 

  
  
  


“You treat him like a King and he seems to care for you, I think he knows that you care for him.” Nathan smirked as the horse nuzzled into the blonde and Clarke chuckled when Abraxas began searching her pockets for hidden treats. 

  
  
  


“As you can see, he’s more interested in being rewarded than getting me home safely.” She opened her saddlebag to give him an apple. He adored them and the Queen bought an orchard just to make certain he had all he wanted.

  
  
  


“Abraxas was begging me for apples while we were waiting for you...” Nathan said, just as the blonde realized how many were missing from her bag.

  
  
  


“How many did you give him?” The Assassin raised her eyebrow, and the teen shifted his eyes to the ground.

  
  
  


“Five… ok, maybe seven.”

  
  
  


“Well, I guess it’s a wonderful thing we’re about to get some exercise, big guy.” Clarke grinned at her horse and patted him as Raven approached with her own horse, prepared to escort the blonde to the farm.

  
  
  


“We should get moving, Wanheda. The rain only seems to get worse every hour.” Raven suggested, and the blonde handed Nathan a large sack of gold.

  
  
  


“This is enough for your people to eat for a week. My associates will meet groups of ten at the border of Lake Land every two days, but you must be cautious. Heda’s army comprises slaves, beggars, bandits and thieves. We will never fight an open war with the monarchs. If the Guard follows you to my associates, they will leave you behind.” Clarke met his eyes. What they were doing was illegal and they would be executed if caught, Heda’s army is vastly out-numbered and fighting other monarchs. Though their numbers were growing quickly. Octavia was right, those freed joined the cause without hesitation.

  
  
  


“I understand.”

  
  
  


“We will keep fighting for you but it will take some time to undermine and bring the establishment down. This isn’t just about Delphi or Rock Line, it’s happening everywhere and we’re doing this for all of you. Once you are in Arkadia, stay in the shadows until we are ready to make our ultimate move, understood?” Clarke instructed as she mounted Abraxas and Nathan nodded in understanding.

  
  
  


“Yes, Wanheda.”

  
  
  


“Good. One of my associates will contact you when you reach Arkadia. You will all have food, shelter and if you join the cause, gold to spend. Try not to get captured until then.” The blonde gave Raven a nod, and they both took off into the stormy night.

  
  
  
  
  


**Natblida Farm**

**Ten Miles South**

  
  
  
  
  


“Ha yun, ai Haiplana. (Hello, my Queen.)” Clarke entered the house and made her way to her Queen reading by the fire.

  
  
  


“Yu ste azen en souken, hodnes. (You’re freezing cold and soaked, love.)” Lexa gave her a concerned look that shifted into a smile when the blonde leaned down to kiss her soft lips.

  
  
  


“Would you like to warm me up, beautiful?” Clarke asked suggestively, then gave her Queen a longer kiss.

  
  
  


“Mmm-hmm.”

  
  
  


“Ugh, even wet and freezing your ass off you’re disgustingly lovesick.” Raven rolled her eyes and then grinned playfully at the two women.

  
  


It was liberating to be open about their relationship in front of the officers, and Gustus. Lexa's uncle was thrilled to meet Clarke, after hearing about her from Anya. The man was intimidating, like his brother and very different from Alexander. Despite his size, Gustus was surprisingly loving and approachable. He quickly became a close friend to Lexa and they often sat in her room talking until Clarke was ready for bed. Though the blonde was glad her Queen was close with Gustus, it meant working with Anya regularly. The two monarchs loved to tease their Assassins for bickering like a married couple.

  
  


“Take off your wet clothes and warm yourselves by the fire. I don’t want you both to get sick.” Lexa stood to grab blankets as Clarke and Raven stripped down. The brunette wrapped them each in a blanket, then poured them a bowl of steaming stew and listened intently as they told her about their day.

  
  
  


“We have a lengthy ride in the morning, so I will go to bed and allow you lovebirds some privacy.” Raven yawned and stood to head to her room upstairs.

  
  
  


“Good night, Raven.” They said in unison, as Lexa took Clarke's hand and led her to their own room. 

Once the door closed, Clarke tossed her blanket aside and pulled the brunette into a passionate kiss. The two awkwardly crossed the room, narrowly avoiding a collision with the small table on the way to the bed. The blonde eagerly removed Lexa's shirt and placed wet kisses along her long jawline, while fumbling with the laces of the brunette's trousers. Clarke let out a string of curses when she bumped into the nightstand and Lexa giggled, a sound she adores hearing from her Queen. Lexa's laughter always lifted her spirits, especially when Clarke was the cause of it. It pulled the blonde's attention away from her task and her face filled with a dopey grin.

  
  
  


“I love you, Lex.”

  
  
  


“I love you, my sweet Assassin.” Lexa smiled brightly, then covered the blonde's neck and shoulders in tender kisses. “I must admit, being an outlaw has its advantages. I enjoy sleeping into the early afternoon with my beautiful partner in crime, without interruption or fear of judgement.”

  
  
  


“Plus, you like picking locks and pockets, making obscene amounts of gold.” Clarke smirked, finally managing to loosen the final lace and sank to her knees, pulling Lexa's trousers down with her.

  
  
  


“I do. I suppose that makes me a terrible Queen.” The brunette pouted playfully, and the blonde stood shaking her head in disagreement.

  
  
  


“It makes you a better one because you can relate to your people. Nearly seventy percent of your subjects must resort to crime to survive. Whether it’s purchasing black market goods, stealing, or giving shelter to those like ourselves. Heda will be a symbol of hope and justice for the people one day.” Clarke shifted into a more serious tone, prompting an eye roll from the brunette.

  
  


"At the moment, I'm more interested in ravaging you. I'll be a beacon of hope later." Lexa smirked and pushed the blonde onto the bed.

  
  


"As you wish, my Queen."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Life of a Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa adjusts to her new career as a criminal. An enemy offers the Queen an alliance, while a new enemy makes plans to visit the monarchs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and dropping comments! Hope you enjoy!

**Blue Cliff Keep**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“There! He went that way!” A man shouted, causing the spy to run with more haste.

He darted back and forth, trying to lose the guards. He had to get word to Heda and Wanheda. The spy had information they needed. The Blue Cliff King was sending a shipment overseas, and the buyer was coming to make a withdrawal. It is an opportunity to strike, though he feared he might not be in time. More guards joined the hunt with each street the spy crossed. 

  
  


His lungs burned, and muscles cramped. Yet he pressed on, determined to complete his task. An arrow flew past his head, then one hit the spy in the back. He turned down a dark alley and spotted a group of orphans at the end of the street. The guards weren’t far behind, and he was out of time.

  
  


“Get this to Heda, it’s urgent. For your trouble.” The spy tossed a bag of gold at the nearest orphan he saw, along with a letter, and continued running. He didn’t know if the beggars worked for Heda, but they were his only choice.

  
  


Another set of arrows whizzed through the air, one striking him, and he gritted his teeth. The city gate was just ahead of him, and there were a dozen archers waiting for him. There was no escaping them. The spy came to a halt, surrounded on every side, and he pulled out his dagger.

  
  


“Give it up, boy! That dagger won’t save you.” A man wearing heavy armor said, and the boy smiled. His orders were explicit, and he knew what he must do.

  
  


“Gon Heda.” The spy thrust the blade into his own heart and collapsed on the ground.

  
  


"What the hell happened? I said to capture him, not kill him! We need to find out who he works for, if he told someone about the meeting..." A man on horseback shouted and looked at the scene in disgust.

  
  


"He killed himself, General." A soldier reported.

  
  


"Dammit! Someone find out who this kid is! If he has accomplices, I want them in chains by dawn!" The General barked. Before the guards had time to respond, the King and his Royal Assassin arrived.

  
  


"General! Where's the spy?" The King demanded angrily.

  
  


"Dead by his own hand, your Majesty."

  
  


"Did he say anything? Mention his employer?" The Assassin knelt down to check the boy's clothing, but found nothing.

  
  


"Gon Heda." The soldier told them, the General and Assassin's eyes went wide. The woman stepped forward and pulled back her hood.

  
  


"Heda? Are you certain that's what he said?" The Assassin asked, and the soldier nodded.

  
  


"What the hell does it mean, girl?"

  
  


"Heda is a bandit, your Majesty. Steals gold from monarchs and gives it to the slaves she frees." The Assassin explained.

  
  


"Then why the fuck haven't you warned me about this?!" The King looked furious, someone would pay for this.

  
  


"This is the first time Heda's bandits have been spotted in Blue Cliff, your Majesty. So far they've targeted Delphi, Rock Line and Shallow Valley. The monarchs have put a bounty on this Heda and her accomplices." His Assassin answered, just before the monarch struck her hard across the face.

  
  


"Fail me again and you will lose your head, girl. The boy knew about the meeting, and the gold shipment. If this Heda interferes…"

  
  


"The spy is dead, your Majesty. The message never left the Keep."

  
  


"You better be right, girl or the Doctor will kill us all. It's bad enough Alexander's daughter disrupted operations by holding us captive for two damned months. We already missed one payment and the Doctor is fuming about it." The King paced back and forth in front of the soldiers angrily.

  
  


The spy watching them retreated into the shadows, and quietly made his way to the sewers. He followed the dark tunnels to a room on the edge of the Keep. Dozens of cages filled the room, and the hooded woman looked up from her scroll.

  
  


"What do you have for me today, Goran?" 

  
  


She never told them her name, or who she worked for. The only thing they knew for certain is she doesn't serve the King of Blue Cliff. Their mission was to report on everything that happened in the Keep, so she could send a raven to her employer.

  
  


"Have you heard of the one called Heda?" The boy asked, and the woman immediately set her notes aside, scanning his face closely.

  
  


"Has Heda approached you?" She narrowed her eyes and the boy shook his head.

  
  
  


"No, a boy asked me to send this Heda. The guards were chasing him and shot him in the back." The boy gulped, uncertain what any of it meant and the girl seemed enthralled by the news. 

  
  


"Where is this boy now?"

  
  


"He chose death over capture. He said the words 'Gon Heda' then put his knife through his own heart. The King is furious, something about a meeting with a doctor and missed payments."

  
  


"Is that all?"

  
  


"The boy gave me this gold with the scroll." He offered the woman the gold and she smiled softly.

  
  


"Keep it. My employer will reimburse Heda on your behalf. If you hear anything else about Heda, I want to know immediately and tell no one else about this. I will know if you do, and there will be punishment. Understood?" The woman looked deep into his eyes as she spoke and the boy nodded.

  
  


"Yes." 

  
  


"Excellent. You may go now, Goran." The woman gave a dismissive nod, and pulled a raven from its cage. She wrapped the scroll around one leg and walked to a room with a gap in the ceiling to release him. "Find Azplana, little bird."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Eastern Sea**

**Poseidon’s Fury**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hello, Clarke.” Wells said with a smile as he entered the room.

  
  


“Your Highness.” Clarke replied, though she refrained from bowing. 

  
  


She didn’t expect for the Prince to send word asking to meet with Lexa, and she feared it was a trap. He insisted on meeting them at sea; he was a pirate and had an armada at his beck and call. Wells promised to arrive on a lone ship and would board the Queen’s ship to discuss an urgent matter. The Assassin didn't trust it, he was a war criminal that aided in a coup.

  
  


Clarke advised her Queen against sailing to meet him, suggesting that she go alone in case it was a trap and they faced a second pirate attack. Lexa refused to listen, insisting on joining her Assassin. The more people that whispered the name Heda, the bolder her Queen became. 

  
  


“No need for that, Clarke. Call me Wells, please.” The Prince gave the blonde a smile as if he were a friend and the Assassin shrugged.

  
  


“Very well.”

Lexa wanted to be more involved, and refused to stay in the safety of Polis. She wanted to take part in highway robberies and burglaries. It both frustrated and pleased her Assassin. Clarke was happy that her Queen was so enthusiastic about helping her people. However, it posed a threat to her safety. Lexa was an exceptional fighter, but only an amateur at thievery and espionage. It wasn’t the Queen’s fault, that kind of training wasn’t necessary if you hired a Royal Assassin. 

  
  


“You don’t remember me, do you?” Wells appeared hopeful, something the blonde often saw from those born in Arkadia. 

  
  


Clarke was six years old when King Alexander put her in a cage and began torturing her. Forgetting her past was how she survived, and how she protected her beloved Lexa. Many Sky People could not accept that Princess Clarke of the Sky People was gone. Marcus spent hours trying to jog her memory, but it was no use. She was Klark of Ice Nation now and would remain so until she took her last breath. 

  
  


“The only time I have seen you was when you poisoned the other monarchs, including your own father.” The Assassin retorted, bringing a bewildered look from the Prince.

  
  


“We were best friends, Clarke. We played together as children.” Wells said, scanning her face for any sign of recognition, then sighed when he found none. “The rumors are true. Assassins don’t remember their lives before they go to Azgeda. All you know is death.”

  
  


“Why did you request an audience with my Queen?” Clarke replied coldly, not interested in discussing a past she couldn’t recall. 

  
  


Wells had to know this meeting would end with his incarceration, followed by a swift execution. The monarchs voted to execute Prince Wells upon his capture. Surely he knew that. So why go to the Queen that condemned him to death for his war crimes?

  
  


“To explain the purpose of the failed coup and provide her with valuable information that will avoid a second uprising.” Wells answered, still searching her eyes for the girl he once knew. 

  
  


“And that is?” The Assassin raised an eyebrow, and the Prince let out a deep sigh.

  
  


“I have evidence of crimes committed by the monarchs. All of them, including my father. Queen Alexandria is the only monarch not implicated, and I thought she might hear me out.”

  
  


“I assume you refer to the slave trade.” Lexa offered as she stepped from the shadows, and the Prince jumped with surprise.

  
  


It was apparent by his face that he was unaware Lexa was lurking in the shadows. That made Clarke very proud of her Queen. Lexa was improving tremendously in her stealth and thieving abilities. Both take discipline and a lot of self restraint. They raised Lexa to be the center of attention, not be invisible. Clarke worked tirelessly to teach the Queen to disappear in the shadows. Lexa kept shifting her weight to ease the strain on her legs.

  
  


It was often a death sentence for amateur thieves and assassins. In Azgeda, they forced the Assassins to sit or kneel for hours at a time, circled by poisonous serpents. Even the slightest movement could be your death. There was no one else for miles, and they left the students without an antidote. If you moved, you died, and that was the entire point of the lesson. Clarke would never use the same method to train Lexa, no matter how effective it was.

  
  


“Yes, your Majesty. Though I doubt you realize just how far this stretches and it was the reason that I joined Pike’s coup.” Wells replied.

  
  


“Do you truly expect me to believe that the purpose for the coup was to end slavery, rather than a thirst for power?” The Queen asked, while Clarke was trying to discover the Prince’s true motives. The blonde noted every facial expression and searched for tells.

  
  


“For some others, it was about power. Pike most of all, but at least seven of us joined to make a change. They take children from their homes, sell them to other Kingdoms and overseas. Will you protect your people, as you vowed to, or do you see them as property as your peers do?” Well’s eyes fell on the brand on Clarke's neck and his eyes filled with remorse for a girl who died twelve years ago.

  
  


Most monarchs were skilled at hiding their emotions and rarely played their hand. Yet Wells hid nothing; he was afraid of Clarke, and yet he appeared heartbroken at the same time. The way he looked at Clarke reminded the blonde of Marcus. The general had the same look each time they met in council meetings. Marcus came to Polis in search of a daughter and found an Assassin instead. 

  
  


“I have always stood against slavery and called for a vote, following the civil war. The monarchs voted to maintain the old laws, and my displeasure with the vote is no secret.” Lexa replied, and the Prince shook his head in disagreement.

  
  


“You own Clarke, do you not? That brand on your Assassin’s neck is  _ your _ mark, she’s your slave. Clarke is your property and you feign disgust in the practice. That makes you a hypocrite and a liar!” Wells retorted with a challenging glare and the Queen began chewing the inside of her cheek to hold back her fury. 

  
  


“You are a war criminal, I should have my Assassin slay you where you stand! Your coup resulted in the deaths of thousands. Many of the orphans you wish to rescue from enslavement lost their families because of  _ your _ actions. If you had come to me and explained your reasons for wishing to overthrow your father, I would have listened. Instead, you poisoned twelve monarchs and incited a war. Yet you dare to call me an impostor? I have tried desperately to free Clarke and…” Lexa’s voice was harsh and she balled her fists, looking like she was about to punch him. 

  
  


“My Queen took no part in the terms of my contract, your Highness, and there is no legal recourse to null it. Queen Alexandria has hired every legal advisor on the continent, and over a dozen abroad, to free me. She is helpless to free her own slave, so the Queen fights to liberate those she can.” Clarke interjected, trying to save Lexa from accidentally admitting her affections towards her Assassin. 

  
  


“Then help me stop it!” He exclaimed. “Clarke was my best friend, though she doesn’t seem to remember it. My family mourned her when we thought she had died. When I learned that she was a slave, I knew that I had to stop it. If they can make the Queen a slave, no one is safe. I’ve been across the Sea and I know what happens to the slaves sent there. It’s horrific, your Majesty. I wish to offer my help.” Wells was passionate about freeing slaves, that much was clear. 

  
  


“I’m listening.” Lexa shifted her demeanor. 

  
  


“Most slaves are being transported across the Eastern Sea, I propose that you allow my pirates to form a blockade. It will cut off their supply line, no slaves leaving the country and no gold going in.”

  
  


“And what about the buyer across the Eastern Sea? Will they send their ships to meet you?” The Queen raised an eyebrow, and the Prince nodded.

  
  


“I know they will. There is an exorbitant amount of gold stored in the Castles of each Kingdom. They will eventually come to collect it. However, I believe that they will give the monarchs time to deal with it themselves before they intervene.” Wells suggested. The blonde considered his plan.

  
  


It was an excellent idea. If the pirates prevented the exportation, they could end the trade within the borders of the Coalition. It would force the sovereigns to stop compiling slaves because they would have too many to feed. Though someday, they must deal with their business partners overseas. The Assassin knew it was only a matter of time before they revealed themselves. She was preparing a plan to deal with them, though it would require leaving the country.

  
  


“Do you know anything about the purchaser?” Clarke asked, and Wells took a sharp breath. He was afraid of these people.

  
  


“There are over one hundred, though all transactions in the Coalition go through one called ‘the Doctor’. That’s all I’ve learned of them.” Wells merely confirmed what they had already learned from Alexander. The Queen looked thoughtful for a moment, weighing her options.

  
  


“If I allow you to form a blockade, I won’t be able to protect you. If they capture you, they will bring you to Polis to answer for your transgressions. I cannot stay your execution. Do you understand?” Lexa asked, and the Prince nodded his agreement.

  
  


“Yes, your Majesty.”

  
  


“Very well. Form the blockade and we will free the ones we can. My Assassin will give you a means to reach us.” The Queen nodded to Clarke and then exited the room. 

  
  


“You really don’t remember me?” Wells asked once Lexa closed the door, and the blonde shook her head.

  
  


“Here is where you should send your raven. If you betray the Queen, I will be the one to kill you. I promise that it will be painful.” Clarke said, and the Prince swallowed hard, then nodded.

  
  


“They call you the Commander of Death, now I see why.” Wells took the parchment she offered him and scurried to the ship’s deck.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Azgeda Slums**

**Three Days Later**

  
  
  
  
  


“You don't need to join me, Heda. I can escort you to Azplana and deal with this myself.” Clarke suggested, and Lexa shook her head.

  
  


“This is my life now, Clarke. I must learn how to be a criminal and you are the one who suggested I needed to get acquainted with my people.” The brunette replied, determined to take an active role in her newest enterprise.

  
  


The officers exploded into laughter when Lexa told them she understood her people. They appreciated all she had done for them and yet insisted it was best for her to stay out of business transactions. At first Lexa agreed, but the more she heard the name Heda, the more excited she was. They were making a difference; they had freed hundreds of slaves. With Wells holding the seas, they would be even more effective. Plus, she found committing crime thrilling.

  
  


“Yes, but this Inn has a rough crowd. Every pirate, thief and bandit in Azgeda frequents this place. It is not a place you’d feel comfortable in.” The blonde maintained, only making Lexa more determined.

  
  


Since the night she met Zoe, the Assassin kept her Queen from wandering the streets. Lexa was stir crazy staying in the farms while Clarke managed things. The Assassin always left someone behind to keep her Queen from any spontaneous acts. But she craved taking action. Anya and Ontari agreed Lexa should stay out of it. She was learning quickly, but they doubted she could blend in with peasants. 

The Queen had a lavish lifestyle, surrounded by servants and guards from childhood. But how could she speak on behalf of her people if she couldn't relate to them? Finally, Clarke agreed to oblige her Queen to accompany her on a raid. In a few days, she would join the others as they ambushed a supply wagon and she couldn’t be happier.

  
  


“Then it makes sense for me to join you, Clarke. They whisper the name Heda in all the Kingdoms along the coast. You are the one that advised me of that. It will be beneficial for me to see my people outside of a throne room.” Lexa countered, and the blonde let out a sigh.

  
  


“All right, just remember that I tried to talk you out of it.” The blonde said as they arrived at their destination. The brunette was in her 'Heda' attire, including the black war-paint, and it seemed appropriate for this establishment. 

  
  


The Inn itself looked like any other the Queen had seen, except there were women wearing revealing clothing out front. All the men looked like bandits or pirates. Two men were brawling, surrounded by drunken spectators that cheered them on. Another man shot out of the Inn, looking panicked. A dagger struck him in the back and the man collapsed on the ground. His assailant strode forward and slashed his victim’s throat, then returned to the Inn. 

  
  


“This inn seems seedier than most I’ve purchased.” Lexa cited as they dismounted their horses.

  
  


“It is a haven for criminals, what did you expect?” Clarke grinned. 

  
  


“Not this.” The brunette replied with wide eyes, just as a woman with light brown hair greeted them. Her torso was mostly bare, only covering her breasts and her skirt had slits, revealing her legs.

  
  


“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite customer. How are you, my friend?” The stranger hugged Clarke. It left her Queen too astounded to speak.

  
  


“I am well, thank you. And you? Has there been any…” The woman stopped the Assassin, pressing a finger to the blonde’s lips and set her other hand on Clarke’s hip.

  
  


Lexa’s nostrils flared and wondered if she was really seeing this. Clarke only hugged her Queen, and this stranger was… touchy. She said Clarke was her favorite customer. They were in Azgeda. Clarke trained here, so she must be an old friend. Another assassin, perhaps. That’s it. Though Clarke was never this comfortable with Ontari…

  
  


“No one has made trouble since you left Azgeda, I promise. They’re afraid the Commander of Death might appear from the shadows to kill them.” The woman giggled and hooked her arm around the blonde’s. Wait. Clarke’s protecting this woman?

  
  


“If that changes…” The blonde’s face was serious, and the woman snickered, shaking her head.

  
  


“I know how to contact you, Clarke. Who’s your companion?”

  
  


“This is Heda.” Clarke smiled proudly and the woman’s eyes went wide with excitement.

  
  


“Really? The entire continent has been talking about you. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Niylah.” She extended her hand to Lexa, with a sincere smile on her face.

  
  


“Pleasure.” The brunette took Niylah’s hand and decided the woman was just friendly. No harm in that.

  
  


“Nylah, would you mind keeping Heda company while I speak to the stable boy?” Clarke asked, she loved her horse, Abraxas. 

  
  


Each town they visited, the blonde gave detailed instructions to the stables on how to care for her stallion. Clarke gave him the best of everything. Even Lexa loved spoiling the steed. She bought several orchards to supply him with his favorite treat and hired the finest grooms to care for him. Abraxas was in love with the Assassin from the moment he saw her. He hated being left behind. It was endearing to witness his excitement each time she went to retrieve him, as if he was seeing a long-lost friend.

  
  


“Absolutely, my friend! Does that mean you plan on spending the night?” Niylah’s face perked up, and she hooked arms with Lexa, taking her by surprise. Though it made the Queen relax, it was undeniable that this woman was friendly with everybody.

  
  


“Yes. Heda plans to purchase the Inn.” Clarke smiled at her Queen.

  
  


“Then I am honored to keep her company. Right this way, Heda. I’ll buy you a drink, we don’t get special visitors often, and today we have two.” Niylah led the Queen inside and Lexa attempted not to gasp as she looked around the room.

  
  


The customers were mostly men, and each had a woman in their laps as they chugged ale. The room filled with boisterous laughter as a man told a crude joke and simulated it with the women in his lap. Lexa was very uncomfortable and finally understood why Clarke tried to convince her Queen to stay in the Castle. 

  
  


The blonde knew Lexa was unfamiliar with this kind of crowd and Clarke was trying to protect her. But these were her people. The Queen spent her life surrounded in luxury. She has never worried about her next meal, nor concerned about a spending budget. Who was she to judge them? Niylah waved to several customers as they passed and took a seat at a table near the bar. 

  
  


“Get our guest some ale, Jasper. She’s a friend of Clarke’s.” The woman said to a scrawny teen behind the bar and he gave her a nod. 

  
  


“Any friend of the Commander of Death is welcome here. She’s our best customer. If you need anything else, just shout it.” Jasper smiled as he set two cups of ale and a pitcher on the table. It seemed Clarke frequented this place. Were they all spies and assassins?

  
  


“Are you the owner of this establishment?” Lexa asked, taking a swig of the ale, and Niylah laughed.

  
  


“Ha! Clarke pays handsomely, but not enough to own this place. We’re whores, honey.” Niylah’s replied caused the brunette to choke on her ale and spit it out. What?!

  
  


“You’re… and Clarke has… hired you?” Lexa stuttered, consumed by her swirling emotions at the woman’s disclosure. She felt sick. Why would Clarke hire a prostitute?

  
  


“Clarke pays a monthly stipend for our services, which is why she’s our favorite customer.” Niylah answered, sending the brunette into a rage.  _ Our _ services? She hired more than one of them?

  
  


“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Lexa raised her voice, and the room went quiet, all eyes on them. The harlot smiled, waved her hand, and the other patrons continued their celebrations.

  
  


“Clarke asked us questions about technique, nothing more. Poor girl even took detailed notes, a lot of them. It was adorable, really. She claimed it was strictly academic, though we all knew better.” Niylah assured her in and gave the Queen a knowing smile. “I gather you’re the one she was so interested in pleasing?”

  
  


“I… uh…” Lexa’s face flushed with embarrassment, unsure how to respond and berated herself for losing her temper. Their intent was to blend in and she had an outburst over a misunderstanding.

  
  


“I pass no judgement, Heda. All the girls here are open to it and some, like myself, prefer it. We love who we love.” The woman set her hand on top of Lexa’s arm to soothe her anxiety. Her eyes seemed kind and her intentions pure, putting the Queen at ease.

  
  


“You said she pays you monthly?”

  
  


“Not just me, all the girls here. An act of chivalry on her part. The night Clarke first visited us, she… dealt with a regular customer that enjoyed inflicting pain. He paid for exclusive services and your friend made our employer a much better offer. Now all our guests understand that violent behavior results in a visit from the Commander of Death herself.” Niylah’s words made Lexa’s heart swell, and she knew why Clarke insisted her Queen purchase this Inn.

  
  


Her beloved blonde protected these women, and it made the brunette wonder why she hadn’t shared that with her Queen. After further thought, the reason for her omission seemed clear. Lexa wanted to attack Niylah before she explained the reason for Clarke’s visits. The blonde wanted to make her Queen happy and apparently, even took notes. It made Lexa smile to imagine her Assassin dutifully writing notes while these women talked her through copulation. 

  
  


“Who do I speak to about taking ownership?” Now Lexa was certain she would buy the property, though she knew nothing about running a house of ill repute.

  
  


“He’s in the back. I’ll fetch him once your friend joins us.” Niylah answered just as the blonde in question approached.

  
  


“The ale is clean, yes?” Clarke seemed apprehensive when she saw the empty cup in Lexa’s hand, and Niylah gave her a kind smile.

  
  


“No need to worry, my friend. Heda is safe with us, though I’m curious how an Assassin befriended an infamous bandit.”

  
  


“The pits.” Both women answered in unison. Clarke always said that lies sell better if they are partially true. By the look on Niylah’s face, she believed them.

  
  
  


“Gods, I hated those. I’m glad Azplana shut them down when her father died. Who wants to watch children kill each other?” She wrinkled her nose at the image, making Lexa smile. Niylah was a sympathetic woman, and her distaste for the pits supported that.

  
  


“Kings and Queens with too much wealth and time on their hands.” Clarke grumbled and Niylah gave them both a sad smile.

  
  


“I’m very sorry they did that to you, though from what I hear Heda seeks to end it.”

  
  


“Yes though, it will take time.” Lexa puffed up, overjoyed to hear tales about herself that were legitimate.

  
  


“Did you hear about the vote in Arkadia? Azplana’s spies say Queen Alexandria threatened to behead them all for voting to keep slavery. Wish she had, though some other tyrant would just take their place." The woman seemed list in thought for a moment before she continued. "I’ll tell Tomin you are here. Then arrange a room with clean bedding for you to share.” Niylah winked and Lexa gave her a bashful smile. She was feeling skeptical about the room that apparently needed fresh sheets. Did she really want to spend the night here, knowing that… No, don’t think about it. You’re Heda, not the Queen.

  
  


“Thank you, Niylah.” 

  
  


“It’s my pleasure, Heda.”

  
  


“You change your mind yet, Heda? The beds here aren’t quite what you are used to.” Clarke smirked and Lexa took several gulps of ale before responding. All she had to do was try not to think of it.

  
  


“We will stay for one night. These are our people, and soon I will own the Inn. I don’t wish to offend them.”

  
  


“They don’t offend easily and are a valuable source of information. Ontari and I spent a lot of time here, when we were training. They’re very reliable, all their leads panned out.”

  
  


“Niylah tells me you sought their… expertise. I don’t suppose you’d let me see those notes she brought up.” Now it was Lexa’s turn to smirk as the blonde stiffened and turned bright red. 

  
  


“I just wanted to make certain I knew what to do, and it isn't exactly something you'd learn in a Castle. I promise, I never...”

  
  


“I’m teasing you Clarke, and I think it's sweet that you made the effort.” The Queen smiled at her Assassin's thoughtfulness. It embarrassed Lexa to ask and she had no one to discuss it with. Her teachers thought it was improper to discuss physical intimacy of any form and her mother said all that mattered was providing an heir.

  
  


”Clarke, I hear you’ve brought us a special guest.” A burly man said as he approached. “If you’ll come with me, we can discuss this in my office.” The blonde gave her Queen a nod, and both women accompanied him behind the bar. Queen Alexandria was about to be the owner of a brothel. Who would have guessed?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Azgeda Keep**

**Next Morning**

  
  
  
  
  
  


”Your Majesty, welcome to Azgeda.” Nia smiled widely as she curtsied.

  
  


“Thank you, Azplana. It is good to see you.” Lexa replied, and the Ice Queen led them to her Royal Tower. 

Lexa had never visited Azgeda and was curious what it was like for Clarke. They passed dozens of young teens sparring with similar fighting styles as Clarke used. Other students were balancing on one foot with their arms at shoulder length. One boy teetered and received a blow from the instructor for it, then guards dragged him away. Was this what it was like for Clarke?

  
  


“Have you eaten breakfast, your Majesty? I can have some brought to my tower, if you wish.” Nia asked as they entered an enormous library very similar to Lexa’s in Polis.

  
  


“That sounds wonderful, thank you.” The brunette replied and Nia turned to her servant.

  
  


“Tomac, bring some food to my study. This is your first visit to Azgeda, yes?”

  
  


“It is.”

  
  


“I’m told your ship arrived late last night. How do you like it so far?” Nia asked. Clarke warned the brunette that Azplana paid attention to any visitors and might question why they didn’t stay in the Castle.

  
  


“It's much like home, with a cooler climate.” It was much colder in Azgeda. They were named Ice Nation, and the stories Lexa heard proved true. Clarke even purchased extra furs for their horses to keep them warm in the stable.

  
  


“Our winters are harsh. It takes years to adjust. Now that we’re alone, I have something for you.” Nia handed a sealed scroll to the Queen, and the brunette looked over it.

  
  


It was from one of her spies in Blue Cliff. The Doctor's representative was en route to make a large withdrawal of gold and demanded two hundred slaves as an interest payment. The client would arrive in one week, they planned on visiting ten Kingdoms. They had an opportunity to retrieve the vault keys and take the gold. 

This was wonderful news, the slave trade could end in a matter of weeks. All they had to do was find the monarchs' business partners. However, the Queen wondered why her spy would send this to Azplana, and not Clarke. Seeming to have read her mind, Nia spoke.

  
  


“I’m sorry to report that your spy is dead. He killed himself to avoid capture and passed this to the first vagrant he saw. He took a risk giving it to someone he didn't know, but luckily it was one of my spies.” Azplana informed the brunette as she passed the letter to her Assassin.

  
  


“I assume you’ve read it?” Lexa asked while Clarke browsed the message, and Nia nodded.

  
  


“Yes, your Majesty.”

  
  


“You’ll be wanting an explanation then. We're…” Clarke cut Lexa off by clearing her throat and a servant entered the room. The brunette wondered how her Assassin knew someone was about to enter, then remembered Azgeda was Clarke's home for five years.

  
  


“We are alone now, your Majesty.” Clarke advised once the servant left the room.

  
  


“I wish to end slavery in the Coalition permanently. The vote has prohibited me from legal action, which forces me to seek other means.”

  
  


“Yu bilaik Heda. (You are the Commander.)” Azplana stated in Trig, causing a swell of panic. If Nia knew Lexa was behind this, it was possible the other monarchs did.

  
  


“Sha, Azplana.”

  
  


“I hoped it might be, given the bandit's name. King Gustus and I are the only other monarchs that speak Trig. It is a worthy cause, your Majesty. How may I assist?” Nia seemed eager to help, which was a relief to the brunette. Azplana had spies in every Kingdom and was a dangerous woman to make an enemy of.

  
  


“By sharing information and possibly training our recruits. Have you met this Doctor?” Lexa asked, hopeful that Azplana knew more than Alexander did.

  
  


“Only once, after they crowned me. I have never sold to them, though my father had business with them. I only purchase slaves to train them as Assassins or spies. It isn’t a tranquil life, but it is better than the alternative.” Nia answered.

  
  


“My father told me. Do you know anything about these vaults?”

  
  


“There is one in each Kingdom. They removed all the gold from my vault when I refused to work with them. I assume they plan to do the same with Gustus. If they haven't contacted him yet, they will soon.” Azplana refilled the Queen’s cup with juice as she spoke.

  
  


“We should go to TonDC then. It will be our best opportunity to retrieve the key and perhaps the gold.” Lexa looked at Clarke for endorsement and the blonde nodded.

  
  


“I will send supplies to your ship so you can depart in the morning. It will give you time to reach TonDC prior to their arrival. Clarke, I assume you have a report for me?” Nia’s question surprised Lexa. The brunette wondered if Azplana received regular reports from her Royal Assassin.

  
  


“Yes, your Majesty.”

  
  


“Very well. My servant will escort Alexandria to the Royal Guest tower, while we speak.” Nia rang a small bell and Tomac entered, giving the two Queens a bow.

  
  


“This way, your Majesty.” Lexa glanced at Clarke and the Assassin nodded her approval. It was abnormal for the blonde to withdraw from her Queen’s side while in a different Kingdom. Clarke trusted Nia, Lexa learned that years ago. That was good enough for the brunette, so she followed the servant to the Royal Guest Tower.

  
  
  


**Ten Miles South of TonDC**

**Three Days Later**

  
  
  
  


“There’s the caravan. Stick to the trees, I’ll cut off the path.” Clarke instructed and stepped onto the road. 

Lexa was excited. This was her first attempted larceny, though crime shouldn’t exhilarate her. The Queen was breaking her own laws, the monarchs would hang anyone caught. Yet it served a purpose, liberating her people. They weren’t alone. Anya, Aden and Raven were present. Ontari was protecting Gustus and the Blake siblings in TonDC, while the others brought wagons to bring the slaves to safety.

As they approached, Lexa held her breath. The wagons were prison cages on wheels and crammed with children wearing shackles. None could sit or lay down. There was no room for it in the tight pens and some younger slaves cried. From her vantage point, she could see how raw the skin around their chains were. Lexa clamped her jaw at the sight. 

“Chil yu daun ai lukot. Fronzeda op. (Calm down, my friend. Focus.)” Anya whispered. Her former teacher always knew what Lexa was feeling, no matter how well the Queen hid her emotions.

“Chek em au. Em bash emo op. (Look at them. They are harming them.)” Lexa replied as the wagons halted and an enormous man cursed at Clarke.

“These wagons are property of King Balon of Delphi! Make way, or I’ll move you myself girl!” The man hopped out of his seat and frowned down at the Assassin.

“I’d like to see you try.” Clarke stood confidently, though there were a dozen guards with the caravan.

“Have it your way.” The man swung a fist which the blonde easily evaded, and Anya gave the others the signal to attack.

Aden and Raven nocked their bows, striking two of the guards in the neck. As soon as they fell, their comrades attacked. Lexa and Anya charged the ones at the rear, while the blonde took the front flank. Aden and Raven focused on range attacks with their bows.

  
  


Heda blocked one sword and rolled to avoid another opponent’s swing. Someone kicked her in the back while she was facing off with a different opponent. It made her land face first on the ground. The brunette flipped onto her back, raising her weapon to meet an incoming sword. She used her foot to swipe her attacker’s leg out from under him. He landed with a thud and she thrust her sword through his heart before he could recover. 

  
  


Lexa rolled to her feet, but before she could stand someone barrelled her over. The assailant placed his dagger to her throat and suddenly collapsed on top of the brunette. Clarke’s dagger was in the back of his head. Lexa shoved his body off her and got to her feet. The others were dead and her Assassin approached with a distressed look.

  
  


“Are you hurt?” Clarke asked and struggled not to touch her Queen in front of the others. Aden, Raven and Anya wouldn’t mind. There were several dozens of captives watching them from the wagons, however.

  
  


“No. Thank you, Wanheda.” Lexa answered and Clarke pulled her dagger out of the man’s head, then stowed it in her belt.

  
  


“How are those locks, little bird?”

  
  


“Simple as hell, Wanheda.” Raven smirked as she opened the first cage and moved to the next. “You’d think they would be more complex. Truly poor craftsmanship, they should be ashamed of themselves.” The young thief shook her head. Raven expected everyone to be as brilliant as she is.

  
  


“The chest bolt won’t budge, Heda. Maybe one of them has a key.” Anya shook her head as Clarke approached with a confident grin.

  
  


“Need my help, old lady?”

  
  


“Shof op, branwoda! (Shut up, idiot.)” The older Assassin grumbled, rolling her eyes. 

  
  


Clarke fiddled with the lock on the chest, while Lexa and the others opened the pens. Most of them were young children, there were only a few teens in the bunch. They were frightened and starved, yet trusted their five heroes. Some even hugged Lexa and Raven as they exited their cage. It made the Queen smile, though the two Royal Assassins were busy squabbling in Trig.

  
  


“Yu sta gon lagas, komfoni. (You’re getting slow, grandma.)” The blonde smirked as she opened the lock and Anya glared at her.

  
  


“Jok of! Ai na tich yu… (Fuck off! I will teach you…)”

  
  


“Em pleni! Yu gouba raun kom goufas! (Enough! You’re acting like children!)” Lexa commanded, and both Assassins bowed their heads respectfully.

  
  


The Queen understood why Clarke hated Anya. But their constant bickering exhausted Lexa. Just once, she would like for them to be cordial. The children did not understand Trig, but it was obvious they were arguing.

  
  


“Moba, Heda. (Sorry, Heda.)” They replied in unison, and Clarke gestured to the approaching carriages.

  
  


“Looks like your ride is here. My friends here will take you to TonDC where you will be safe.” Lexa informed the children, while Monty and Murphy opened the back of their wagons.

  
  


“Your chariot awaits, my tiny friends.” Murphy said, gesturing for them to enter. The children looked to Lexa and the others for approval.

  
  


“You’re Heda, aren’t you?” One boy asked. He was about Octavia’s age, nine or ten.

  
  


“Yes, I am. Who are you?” The brunette kneeled down to meet his eyes and he grinned.

  
  


“I'm Lincoln. Can we fight for you, Heda?”

  
  


“If you wish, yes. Though I do not require it from anyone." Lexa smiled brightly.

  
  


“I want to fight.” Lincoln seemed sure of himself and reminded her of the Blake siblings.

  
  


“When you get to TonDC, you’ll see a woman dressed like my two friends. Give her this and say, ‘Heda wants me to train with you.’ She will teach you all you need to know.” Lexa instructed as she gestured to the two Assassins and handed him her dagger. 

  
  


Ontari wouldn’t like it, but he could train with Octavia. Perhaps even befriend the young Princess. The Queen knew the loneliness that came with being a Princess. Surrounded by adults who expected her to act twice her age. If she could help Octavia make a friend her age, it would be worth listening to Ontari’s whining.

  
  


“Thank you, Heda.”

  
  


“You are welcome, Lincoln. Now off you go.” Lexa smiled proudly. There was more to do, but they saved one hundred children. They were free because her army fought to make it so.

  
  


“Wipe that stupid grin off your face, Lex. This was one battle, there is more to come.” Anya griped.

  
  


“I know, Ahn.” The Queen watched as Clarke helped the last one onto the cart and then helped Aden lift the chest. “Don’t you feel good, knowing you helped them?”

  
  


“Every Assassin was a slave at one point, including me. Saving these kids doesn’t change what they've been through. That shit will stay with them until they're old and gray.” Her former teacher replied candidly, and it made the brunette frown.

  
  


“You never told me that. I assume you killed the person responsible?” Lexa wondered if everyone she cared for suffered under the cruelty of Kings and Queens.

  
  


“No, Clarke did. Can't believe you made her wait three months, you're lucky she still speaks to you.” Anya replied coldly, making the brunette’s heart stop. 

  
  


“My father… I didn’t know, Ahn. I'm so sorry...” Lexa wanted to cry. Anya, Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy were victims of her father. He was their tormentor, and Lexa protected him. She knew Clarke forgave her, but wondered if Anya ever would.

  
  


“He’s dead now, that’s all that matters.” Anya shook her head. Raven and Aden joined their peers on the wagon to look after the children, waving as they departed.

  
  


“Then why do you hate her and not him? Clarke has done nothing to you!” Lexa loathed that her two closest friends were at odds. 

  
  


“I don’t hate Clarke. I just believe that loving her will get you both killed and it makes me angry. I want you to be happy, not dead.” The older Assassin turned her gaze to the blonde who was gathering their horses.

  
  


“Are you suggesting you care about me, Ahn?” Lexa gave her teacher a mischievous smile. 

  
  


“Humph, I would never give you the satisfaction.” Anya smirked. 

  
  


“Ready to go, ai Haiplana?” Clarke asked, she had both their horses behind her. They stayed in the farmhouse, rather than the Castle. Sleeping in separate rooms in Nia’s Castle was unbearable and neither of them wanted to spend a week apart.

  
  


“Sha, hodnes. We will see you tomorrow, Ahn.” Lexa waved to her uncle’s Royal Assassin and spent the entire ride to the farm with a smile plastered on her face. 

  
  


Anya was right, it was one battle. However, they stole gold meant for the mysterious overseas buyer and freed one hundred slaves in the same day. A minor victory was still something to be proud of and would eventually lead to their goal. One step at a time.

  
  


"You've been quiet, hodnes." Lexa pointed out when they entered the farm house and the blonde sighed.

  
  


"You scared the shit out of me today, and you've been grinning about it for an hour." Clarke grumbled, making her Queen only smile more. Her Assassin looked adorable whenever she worried about Lexa's safety.

  
  


"You were there to rescue me, niron and more importantly, we saved a hundred lives. Besides, I was under the impression you loved seeing me smile." The brunette draped her arms around Clarke's neck, in an attempt to charm her beloved worry-wart.

  
  


"I do, especially when I'm the reason for it. Just… promise that you will never attack one of these caravans without me present." The blonde had her grumpy face on, and Lexa couldn't help but chuckle.

  
  


"Clarke, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

  
  


"The others didn't even know you were in danger because their own life is more important to them! If I wasn't there, he might have killed you!" The blonde frowned and Lexa knew she wouldn't be happy until the Queen agreed.

  
  


"I promise not to attack a caravan without you, love. Now, I planned to rip your clothes off and spend the rest of the day thanking you for rescuing me. But if you prefer brooding..." Lexa smirked.

"You're such a brat, Lex!" Clarke countered, trying not to smile and the brunette pulled her into a long kiss.

  
  


"A brat that you love and can't resist." Lexa smiled triumphantly when the blonde finally grinned and helped her Queen remove her armor, placing soft kisses down her neck.

  
  


"Damn right, beautiful."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and would love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
